Unbearable
by DarkCherokeeSwordsWoman
Summary: Itachi looks back to the time of the massacre./ Sorry I kinda bite at summaries. A freshman english paper, actually.


**This is actually an english project . O.O'**

**I Own Nothing. Damn.**

**This is what I believe Itachi was thinking at the time of the massacre. Sorry if it's OOC, it's my take on Itachi.**

* * *

><p>A black haired boy reads a most wanted poster. 'Uchiha, Itachi: Rogue ninja. Wanted for the murder of the Uchiha clan.' This is all he read before he threw the paper in the fire. A million thoughts coursed through his mind, though you wouldn't be able to tell that from the stoic look on his face. His eyes close as his mind wanders back to the events of that night, so long ago…..<p>

He had killed all of his clan, excluding his accomplice, with no show of emotion. He didn't particularly like them anyhow, perhaps excluding his mother and Sasuke. That is why he had saved his house for last. The black haired boy desperately hoped that Madara hadn't gotten to them first. He would do it quickly, and then leave. He stood just inside the door, searching the house. He felt his mother and father's presence, but not his baby brother's. He was quick about it, no use for hesitation that would only lead to suffering.

The look on his mother's face had been the worst part of the night. Though it was all for the greater good. He was preventing the fourth great ninja war. But the look his beloved brother was giving him was almost unbearable. His brother had walked in just as their mother breathed her last. The poor boy looked terrified. Of course he was terrified, he was just a child, and having seen the carnage outside it was a surprise he was still sane. For the first time that night Itachi betrayed the slightest look of remorse. It was when he saw his brother shaking so hard he could barely stand, that he realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the one person he truly cared for.

"I-I-Itachi? What's going on?" Sasuke whimpered, pure terror apparent in his eyes. Itachi flinched inwardly. His brother sounded so scared. So…broken. He had so much potential, but in this state he would be used as someone's pawn. Itachi wouldn't allow that. He knew there was one thing that overcame fear. Hatred.

"Ha." His own voice was so cold he fought the urge to shiver. "What does it look like? I killed them. They were a bunch of weaklings." It really had been too easy. He thought it would have been more difficult, a boy of thirteen killing a whole clan. "But none were as weak as you Sasuke. Heh." His poor brother looked like it was all he could do to keep himself from crying.

Itachi pressed on; though it was tearing him up inside. "You aren't even worth killing. I have better things to do, and I wouldn't disgrace my sword my letting your blood run on it." Itachi took a deep breath. "You will NEVER be as strong as me. You'll never be on the same level as me." "Y-y-yes I will!" Sasuke squeaked, barely holding back tears. "Ya? If you train for the rest of your life you'll never be half of what I am now. If you ever get to my level, which I doubt, give me a ring. Then maybe I'll kill you." The older boy smirked, doing his best not to betray the deep sorrow he was feeling at talking that way toward his brother.

"Good bye Sasuke. Let's hope for your sake I don't see you around." Itachi jolts awake, startling his traveling companion. "You okay 'Tachi?" The shark-like boy asks from across the fire, having been the first on their nightly watch. "Hn." "That's not an answer." The blue male says, staring seriously at the smaller boy curled up in a sleeping bag, only his Sharingan equipped eyes and hair visible. "It was just…. an annoying dream is all. Nothing more." The blue haired male starts to say something, but shakes his head. "What ever you say partner."

Itachi rolls over, thinking about the day when his brother will finally be stronger than him. He smiles, knowing that it will be a day soon. Knowing that that day will be his last. Wondering if his brother will feel any remorse. His breathing slows, and he slips back into his dreams, at peace knowing his brother is alive, and hunting him down.  
>"Sweet Dreams."<p> 


End file.
